Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to an image sensor for taking an image, and more particularly, to an image sensor for taking an image using a micro lens.
Description of the Related Art
With development of digital technology, digital devices using the digital technology, snob as digital cameras, mobile phones, game machines, and micro cameras, have rapidly spread. Most of the digital devices include an image sensor that is required for taking an image.
The image sensor serves to sense or take an image. For example, the image sensor converts an image inputted from outside into an electrical signal, arid transmits the electrical signal to a digital processor which processes the image in a digital manner. The image sensor may include a charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor, a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor, and the like.
The CMOS image sensor includes a CMOS transistor. The CMOS transistor is configured with a combination of a P-channel metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistor and an N-channel MOS transistor. Since the CMOS transistor has a high integration degree and low power consumption, the CMOS transistor may be configured in one integrated circuit device.
Such an image sensor receives light incident from outside and generates and stores light charges. A color filter may be used to pass only a specific color of light. That is, the color filter may include three color filters such as red, green, and blue color filters or yellow, magenta, and cyan color filters.
However, when light incident on the image sensor from outside has a large incident angle, the reflection factor of the surface of a photo device may be increased to reduce light efficiency. Furthermore, depending on the incident angle, the focal point of light incident on the photo device may be changed to lower definition when an image is reproduced.